


|\/o\/|

by god



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a princeASS, a princess - Freeform, antonio is a servant, lovi is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/pseuds/god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is a crown bcs lovino is a prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	|\/o\/|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



> yeah god has laid his blessings over spamano

Lovino Romano Vargas, the crown prince of the Vargas family was awaited to demand the setting off to a business trip in Austria, but he still had at least a few hours left for preparing. This large amount of free time has brought him in his dormitory with one of his servants, a servant whose duties didn’t even belong inside the castle.   
Antonio was a servant employed for working in the garden, and the outside of the castle in general. But he couldn’t refuse doing small task he’d sometimes be requested to accomplish, not him and not most of the servants working for the Vargas family, that even if they were paid enough for living a decent life only, seemed to be extremely dedicated to their employers. This was one of those times. Lovino had caught him while he was moving some heavy boxes filled with vegetables grown in the garden to the storage room, and demanded his help with dressing up for his departure, despite Antonio’s lack of any kind of affinity with this task, reasoning that he was the only servant not busy with an actually important task (thing that Antonio didn’t agree with, but wouldn’t dare to contradict). Lovino also added that he would have preferred if the one responsible with his wardrobe, Francis, would stay as far away from him as possible.   
Romano waited for Antonio to finish moving at least the box that he was already carrying and then made him wash his hands, because he couldn’t allow anyone with hands covered in that much dirt get any closer to him than 50 meters. When they’ve got into the extensive dormitory, Lovino threw a few outfits from his closet on the bed with nonchalance. He was way calmer than he usually was, maybe because of the huge amount of time that he’d be at distance from his homeland. Maybe the idea of getting homesick was already getting melancholia into him. But, perhaps, he had a different reason.  
Choosing the outfit wasn’t really a difficult task, Romano handling it in less than 5 minutes. The actual struggle would come with taking his actual outfit off, and replacing it with the other, an elegant and pompous royal blue suit. Romano sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Antonio to get on his knees next to the bed, so that he could work on the lower part of the costume. It wasn’t unusual for the staff of the mansion to help the royal family with simple tasks that they could have done themselves, like dressing up or feeding themselves.   
After letting out a soft breath, Antonio bent down and left one of his knees to rest on the soft carpet and began untying the laces of Lovino’s boots. They were extremely delicate looking if he were to judge them by their size, but something about the design was making them imposing. It was just normal for the boots to look petite, though, taking into consideration the fact that Lovino was just 14 years old. After removing Romano’s boots and setting them nicely next to him, Antonio raised one of Lovino’s legs to work on removing the under-the-knee sock , leaving the pair of breeches aside for later.   
Lovino was absently scanning Antonio doing the work, tired of fighting the feelings building inside of his chest for the older man. He couldn’t act as if he were good friends with Antonio, but there were several moment that they had spent together that Romano just couldn’t pass the sponge over. He comforted the small prince many times, giving him actually useful advices, and not just that. He had shown Lovino pleasures of the lower life, that nobody with a rank as higher as Lovino’s could suspect. They went to a lake once, and surprisingly, Lovino ended up getting mud all over his expensive clothes, in the exchange of unforgettable memories. The two of them couldn’t have that many pleasant moment together, and they certainly couldn’t act as if they were on the same level, even though each of them meant just as much for the other.  
Romano started to lazily rub his clothed feet on Antonio’s neck, fixing his glare on the tanned man’s shoulder. Antonio looked up at Romano, not finding the courage to break the silence by adding anything. His palms just rested on the lower part Lovino’s leg, as he took his time accommodating his nostrils to the sweet vanilla scent of the soft material Romano’s socks were made of. And then, before Antonio could even realize his, as slowly as humanly possible, his lips parted slightly and started to phantom over the white fabric. The corners of Romano’s mouth amounted, just a very little, but noticeably, as he lowered his gaze over the Spaniard’s face sitting in front of him. Antonio stated to give gentle pecks to Lovino’s leg, the trail of his kisses rising until it reached the space where the silky fabric met Lovino’s silky skin. Antonio stopped there, and graciously removed the garment, moving to repeat the procedure on the other sock. After he was finished with the socks, he got up to take care of Romano’s chemise.   
Lovino looked him straight into the eye, his expression not giving out much, and moved his arms in order to give Antonio better access to the buttons. Antonio reasoned that he couldn’t be as daring with Lovino’s shirt as he were with his socks, as his eyes scanned to golden model on the buttons of the sheathing. He unbuttoned the shirt with care and then removed it, caressing ghostly Lovino’s shoulders and arms as he did so, stealing glances at the exposed skin of Lovino’s chest. He folded the chemise nicely and laid it on the bed, moving the folded socks next to it before moving to Romano’s bouffant shorts. He faced Lovino’s half hard member, and still, remained quiet about it. His hands made their way to Lovino’s belt, struggling a little with getting it off. Then, he unbuttoned the puffed short pants covering Romano’s lower region and gently pulled them off after Lovino raised his hips as he rested on his elbows. Before he got up to take into his hands the other clothes, he could spot the fact that Romano’s dick was fully erect.   
Even so, he kept doing his task, getting his prince into a new shirt and tucking the shirt into a pair of long pants that he had put on him after getting his feet into a new set of socks, ignoring his own growing erection. After arranging the wrinkles on Lovino’s outfit, he got him into a satin jacket, finishing his job by tying a bow on the collar of Lovino’s chemise. After that, Antonio, seated on his knees between Lovino’s legs, ran his hands once again over the material of Lovino’s pants once again, before bowing his head to kiss Lovino’s clothed hard member. He would have kissed Romano in other places too, like his cheeck, his neck, his forehead, his nose, but he wouldn’t allow himself to get that far. Without another word he got up, avoiding Romano’s eyesight, nodded his head in a bow and then headed out the door, returning to his actual duty.  
Romano threw himself on the mellow king-sized bed on his back, glaring at the ceiling and smiling dumbly to himself. But it wasn’t often that a smile could remain for too long on Lovino’s expression, and after a few moments his smile turned into a frown, followed by an exasperated groan and a sudden movement of his hand to his scalp, pulling miserably on his hair. Great, now thinking of Antonio during his trip and letting his mind travel to the eternity of possible alternate endings of this encounter was ineluctable.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i know i suck but i love spamano so much  
> i might do more chapters if you guys liked this bullshit


End file.
